Sunday in the park with Sarah
by Jamie-McFly
Summary: A young Fran Fine meets a certain Sarah Sheffield one morning in the park.


_Authors Note: This is the first fanfic I have written in a long, long, time. I have been watching the Nanny recently and got this idea in my head. I hope you enjoy. _

It was one of those brilliant spring days when the grass was finally green and the buds were blooming on the trees. The park was quiet for a Sunday and it was perfect for sitting and thinking. Fran found an empty bench and sat down. She sighed and watched a young mother at the play ground. A cute, curly haired blonde girl slid down the slide giggling and falling into her mother's arms. The girl must have been about two years old and the mother could have been more than 5 or 6 years older than Fran.

She was only 18 but she stared at that young mother and daughter with longing. All she'd ever wanted out of life was to be married to some great guy and have babies and live happily ever after. She could wait for the day she would meet the man she'd marry. She was graduating next month and had no idea what she was going to do with her life. College didn't seem particularily pertinent. Very few people in her family and gone to college let alone finish High School. Her Mother was throwing her a big party and she and Val were planning on a big road trip that summer; well, as far as a broken down car and three hundred dollars would take them. Maybe she could apply to the beauty college in the fall or try to get a job somewhere. That bridal shop was hiring…

She had to get out of her house. Her parents were driving her crazy. Her dad was watching the game and laying on the couch and her mom dancing around the kitchen preparing dinner because Nadine was coming over that night. She wanted out of that house. She wanted out of Flushing and High School and detention and gym teachers. Val had invited her to go to the mall but she wanted some time for herself.

The little girl was pink faced and running up the stairs on the slide again and again. Fran envied the woman like she envied her sister. Nadine was married with a baby on the way and a great husband and Fran was so excited to be an aunt. She felt like her life wasn't going anywhere but she had the feeling that one day things would be very different.

The woman was dressed in nice clothes, expensive clothes and her hair was perfect and cut short. A ring flashed on her left hand and Fran knew this woman was not from her neighborhood. She was rich and classy and she was walking toward the bench were Fran was sitting and watching.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the woman asked.

Fran hesitated. Did she really want to talk to this woman who was so superior, so blessed?

"Sure," Fran heard herself say.

The sat there for a little while in silence. The little girl was running towards her mother, stopped and sat down to play with a bug in the grass next to the bench.

"She's adorable" Fran said.

"Thank you, but she can really be quite a handful. She's two years old today."

"Happy Birthday!" Fran said to the little girl who was now pulling out grass and throwing it into the air, her blond curls now full of green.

"Birfday! Birfday!"

"I can't wait till I'm married and have babies. What's her name?" asked Fran.

"Maggie" She said now picking up the girl and wiping the grass off her clothes and hair. Maggie screamed and trying to wiggle out of Mother's grasp. The women spoke over her daughter's scream and extended a hand. "And I'm Sarah".

Fran shook her hand "I'm Fran, nice to meet you. Do you mind if hold her?" Sarah passed the girl over to Fran and she set Maggie in her lap. Maggie calmed down, smiled at Fran and then tried to pull at her hair. Fran winced in pain and Sarah pulled Maggie away.

"Sorry, she just loves hair. And you have so much of it." Sarah laughed. Maggie's hands were out reached fighting to pull at Fran's hair.

"Hey, hey, I just got it done,"

"Maggie, leave Fran alone," warned Sarah. "The Terrible Two's have begun I guess. She doesn't say much just whines and cries"

"Fran!" Maggie screeched, 'Fran!" Sarah held her tighter.

"Oh, let her play with the hair, it's the least satisfaction I can someone today." Fran said, giving in but actually very flattered. She loved little kids and she always had. She had always enjoyed playing with dolls, dressing up her stuffed animals and babysitting the neighbors. She let Maggie sit in her lap, playing with her ratted, hair sprayed hair she had so meticulously styled that morning.

"Fran!" Maggie spit in her face

"She normally doesn't like strangers. How strange. She can't stand any babysitters that give her. She likes you." Sarah explained.

"Well, I like her too," said Fran.

They sat on the bench for a few minutes smiling at the little girl. "We're supposed to be having a picnic today. To celebrate Maggie's Birthday. Max should be here by now, with the picnic basket."

"Max?"

"Maxwell, my husband," Sarah explained. He's probably caught up at the theatre, working on the new show.

"Theatre?" Fran asked.

Sarah laughed a little bit. "Yeah, Maxwell and my best friend Chastity went into business together, trying to fulfill their dreams of producing theatre on Broadway. Right now all they have is a rented out theatre, a few scripts, and some farfetched dreams. Oh, and his trust fund." Trust fund? Who were these people?

"At least he knows what he wants to do; at least he has a goal." Fran said thoughtfully.

"Honey, what are you talking about, you can't be more than 16 years old. Just worry about having fun." Sarah said.

"18, actually." Fran defended. She enjoyed the new freedom of 18, the excitement of adulthood. She would lie and say she was 21 if she could get away with it. "I graduate next month. And I have no idea what to do with my life."

"What about college?"

"Oy, have you seen my grades? I don't know how I made it through High School."

"What do you like to do?"

"..Shop?" Fran asked questionably.

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "That's not all I do! I like do hair and makeup also."

"There you go," said Sarah. "Go to Beauty School."

"School? I just told ya lady, I'm done with school."

Sarah laughed. "You seem good with kids. Maybe you should look into a Nanny Job."

"And spend all my time looking after someone else's kids? No thanks, I'll wait until I have my own."

"Do you plan on getting married and having kids so soon? Do you even have a boyfriend?" Sarah asked.

"Well.. Danny.." Who was she kidding? Was she really desperate enough to date that hairy, creep of a guy, loser Danny? Even if he was the only guy in school who would even speak to her. "No." She concluded. "But give me a few years and I'll have a great guy, a few kids and a big house. Maybe even a butler and a limo." Fran dreamed.

Just then she heard a sexy, deep British accent from behind them, "I'm sorry Sarah Darling, me and CC got caught up in- oh who are you?" He had come around the bench and leaned down to give Sarah a kiss when he saw the big haired, flashy dressed teenager holding his daughter. Fran couldn't help but stare at him. He was tall, young, and incredibly handsome- and that accent! He had thick, dark hair and piercing blue eyes and he was holding a picnic basket and a blanket under one arm. And he was someone else's husband and far too old for her.

"This is Fran, Max." Sarah introduced. "We've just been chatting. Maggie loves her."

"Yeah, I'm Fran." She said, finding her manners and reaching out her hand.

"Hi, Fran, I'm Maxwell Sheffield. Why the devil are you holding my daughter?" He asked reluctantly shaking her hand.

Fran looked at the sweet little girl in her lap and quickly handed her back to Sarah.

"Oh, Max. She's a very sweet girl. There's no need to make a scene." Sarah tried to calm down her husband . Max took the little girl up in her arms and Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. "How's daddy's little Birthday girl today?"

"Fran!" Maggie shouted. Fran blushed, feeling very much as though she was intruding too greatly on this perfect little family.

"You know, I really should be getting home now." Fran said, standing up. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Fran!" Maggie shouted reaching out. Fran had to tear herself way from the little girl.

"No, Maggie. We're going to have a picnic with mommy and daddy," Max cooed, backing way. He appeared to looking Fran over. He big hair, her makeup, her tight black leggings and an off the shoulder bright pink blouse just high enough to show some belly. Probably wondering why his wife had let some tramp from the park hold his sweet baby girl.

Fran felt ashamed. Why did she feel so attached to this women and little girl? Why was Maxwell Sheffield watching her with such distaste? Was she really the worst girl that could be holding her daughter?

"Thanks, Sarah." She said to his wife. "I hope you three have a great day. Happy Birthday Maggie," she said to the girl.

"Take care Fran," Sarah said honestly and gently. "Perhaps we'll see each other again; maybe you could come babysit for us some time."

"Sarah," Max warned.

"Well, good luck." Sarah said as she turned to leave.

Fran watched the three walk down the sidewalk and daydreamed of her own family in the future. As the turned down the path she could hear Maxwell Sheffield arguing with his wife about how crazy it was to hire some girl off the street to take care of his child.


End file.
